Body of Jeonghan
by Jeonghana
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan seperti dipermainkan oleh kehidupannya. Atau Kematiannya? Seventeen Fanfiction ! Couple belum ditentukan... RnR Juseyo


_**My Body**_

Cast :

Jeonghan 'Seventeen'

Other cast

Rated : T

Genre : GS (gak tau ini jadinya gs atau yaoi)..

Warning : Typo's, alur mudah ditebak, kampungan, dan bisa mengakibatkan mual berkepanjangan saat kalian selesai membaca ff ini.. Di Chap ini ngebayangin Jeonghan waktu di pre-debut yahh yg Last Seventeen TV ep 5 kalo gak salah..

GAK SUKA? PLEASE, GO AWAY..

NO BASH NO FLAME NO NO NO LAHH :P

Happy Reading guys...

.

.

"YAKK! YOON JEONGHAN!"

Suara teriakkan menggema begitu nyaring disebuah lorong koridor yang saat ini sudah mulai sepi. Hanya diisi oleh seseorang yang sedang berlari kencang menghindari suara yang meneriakinya begitu keras.. Namja yang berlari ini sesekali menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk menatap orang yang meneriakinya tadi, namja yang bernama Yoon Jeonghan ini menatap orang itu dengan tatapan meremehkan..

Jeonghan terus berlari hingga akhirnya dia tiba disebuah ruangan yang tak lain adalah ruang kelas yang menjadi kelas untuknya belajar.

Jeonghan memasuki ruangan itu yang ternyata sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang sudah duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. Jeonghan akhirnya mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku yang dipaling ujung dekat dengan jendela.

"Hahh hahh.." Dia menghembuskan nafasnya, lelah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini eoh?"sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya dibarengi dengan seorang namja yang kini duduk didepannya.

"Hanya menendang kaleng soda.."jawabnya santai.

"Lalu?"

"Dan ternyata mengenai kepala Jonghyun sunbae.."

"Ckck.. Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan.. Masih pagi seperti ini sudah membuat orang darah tinggi.."Namja manis ini menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Salahkan kalengnya saja, kenapa kaleng itu mendarat tepat dikepala si pendek itu."kilah Jeonghan, bodoh..

"Yeah, whatever.. ini, aku tau kau belum mengerjakannya.." Namja manis itu menyodorkan sebuah buku kehadapan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan pun tersenyum polos, "You know me so well, Youngjae hyung.." Seraya meraih buku ditangan namja yang bernama Youngjae itu.

"Tapi aku malas mengerjakannya hyung.."ujar Jeonghan sambil menunjukkan senyuman tak berdayanya.

"Ck! I know what you mean.."ucap Youngjae yang diberikan senyuman sumringah dari Jeonghan. "But, Big No!" senyum lebar Jeonghan pun kini memudar.

"Ayolah hyung, aku malas mengerjakan tugas ini.. Kepalaku terasa mau pecah.. Aduhh, rasanya kepalaku benar-benar akan pecah.."Jeonghan memegangi kepalanya, berlebihan.

"Cihh.."Youngjae merebut buku itu dari tangan Jeonghan dan buku milik temannya ini. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu nurut dengan keinginan Jeonghan. Mulutnya memang menolak tapi tidak dengan organ tubuhnya. Tangannya malah tak sejalan dengan bibirnya.

"Hentikan akting bodohmu itu. Kau seperti orang idiot.." cecar Youngjae.

Jeonghan hanya mendengus tak suka, tapi hanya beberapa saat dia kembali tersenyum seraya menurunkan tangannya dari kepalanya, akting yang gagal..

"Malam ini aku ada pertandingan balap.."ucap Jeonghan.

"Apa?" tanya Youngjae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, masih terus mengerjakan tugas milik sahabat buruknya ini.

"Motor.."Jawab Jeonghan sekenanya..

"Hadiahnya?"

"Mereka akan memberikanku motor bugati keluaran terbaru, jika aku menang tentunya.."jawab Jeonghan.

"Kalau kau kalah?"

"Motorku taruhannya.."

"Eomma mu bisa mencabikmu kalau kau sampai menghilangkan motor mu.."ujar Youngjae, memperingati..

"Dan eomma ku akan memelukku kalau aku bawa motor baru.."Balas Jeonghan santai.

Youngjae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menanggapi omongan astral dari temannya..

Tak lama berselang, datanglah seorang yeoja tinggi, berparas cantik memasuki ruangan ini. Yeoja cantik ini selaku guru yang mengajar kelas yang saat ini Jongin tempati.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, maaf saya terlambat.."ujarnya lembut.

"Gwaenchana songsaengnim.."balas mereka kompak.. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis.

"Gwaenchana Kwon songsaengnim.. Tapi bukannya peraturannya yang telat itu harus dihukum yah? Kenapa Kwon songsaengnim tidak dihukum? Itu kan tidak adil saongsaengnim.."Celetuk Jeonghan. Youngjae menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan tajamnya seraya mengatakan _'Apa yang kau bicarakan'_ tapi hanya dibalas senyuman 'manis'..

"I-itu eumm.. I-itu.."Kwon songsaengnim sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya saat ini.

Dengan begitu juga dapat kita lihat seringaian yang terpatri diwajah Jeonghan..

"Curang sekali Jung songsaengnim, giliran kami yang telat dia pasti akan marah-marah. Tapi giliran Kwon songsaengnim yang telat malah dibebaskan dari hukuman."ucap Jeonghan seraya menunjukkan senyum mengembangnya. "Atau jangan-jangan Jung songsaengnim menyukaimu, jadi dia tidak tega untuk menghukummu. Benarkan?"lanjut Jeonghan dengan ekspresi pura-pura kagetnya.

Teman-teman yang lainnya hanya terkekeh dengan celotehan Jeonghan dari tadi. Ini hiburan tersendiri untuk mereka.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan bercampur cantik disaat yang bersamaan sedang sibuk mendandani tubuh tegapnya. Menghiasi tubuh putih nya dengan T-shirt berwarna hitam dengan gambar kepala tengkorak dibagian depannya. Ditutupi dengan jaket kulit berwarna senada dengan kaos yang dia kenakan.

Lalu mulai mengambil sisir didepannya dan langsung membenahi rambutnya yang berwarna dark brown, seletah itu dia kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya. Menatanya menggunakan tangan lentiknya.

"Setampan ini kah aku?" ujarnya mengagumi dirinya sendiri didepan kaca persegi panjang miliknya.

Setelahnya dia keluar dari dalam kamarnya, dengan memainkan kunci motor yang ada ditangannya, melemparnya keudara lalu menangkapnya, melakukannya berurang kali dengan diiringi siulan merdu dari bibir tipis miliknya.

"Mau kemana Jeonghanie?" sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatannya. Jeonghan yang merasa diajak bicaranya menoleh kearah suara itu berasal.

"Aku ingin belajar kelompok dengan Youngjae hyung.."ucapnya, Bohong..

"Belajar tapi tidak membawa tas atau buku?"

"Aku sudah memberikan buku ku ke Youngjae hyung saat pulang sekolah tadi, jadi aku hanya tinggal membawa diri saja.."ujarnya lancar tanpa rasa gugup..

"Benarkah?"ucap tuan Yoon tak percaya dengan sang anak tunggalnya.

"Appa tidak percaya pada anak tampanmu ini?" Jeonghan berusaha menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Ck! Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya pada mulut berbisamu.."ucap tajam tuan Yoon

"Tsk.. Terserah kalau appa dan eomma tidak percaya.. Tanya saja Youngjae hyung langsung. Untuk apa aku berbohong.."Jeonghan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Yakk! Yoon Jeonghan, kembalii.." tanpa menghiraukan teriakan appanya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja.."Ucap nyonya Yoon menenangkan suaminya.

"Inilah, kau terlalu memanjakan bocah itu. Dan sekarang bocah itu jadi tidak menghargai kita sebagai orang tuanya." ujar tuan Yoon.. Nyonya Yoon hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang begitu manis.

Yoon Jeonghan menaiki motor bugati berwarna hitam miliknya, menyalakan mesinnya. Lalu dia menstarter motornya, seraya menggunakan helm berwarna hitam itu. Dan setelah itu dia menjalankan motor besarnya.

Suara raungan motornya pun menggema disetiap jalur yang dia lewati. Tanpa memperdulikan gumaman orang-orang yang sangat jengah dengan kelakuan namja berkulit tan ini.

Jongin melajukan motornya begitu sangat cepat. Seperti orang yang sedang diburu oleh waktu.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah sampai ketempat yang ditujunya. Sebuah jalan yang sangat sepi, gelap yang hanya diterangi dari cahaya api yang berkobar didalam sebuah tong besar yang ada di tepi-tepi jalan.

Tapi diujung jalan sana terlihat, beberapa orang berkumpul disana, menunggunya sepertinya.

Jeonghan pun menghentikan motornya tepat didepan kumpulan orang-orang itu. Jeonghan turun dari atas motornya setelah dia mematikan mesin motor besarnya.

"Hay temanku Yoon Jeonghan.."seorang namja bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya menghampirinya. Merangkul pundak sempit Jeonghan.

"Hentikan basa-basi mu itu tuan Baekho, itu sangat menjijikan." ujar Jeonghan seraya menepis tangan namja yang bernama Baekho itu.

"Wow! Ini kah cara mu menyambut kawan lama mu yang sudah lama tak bertemu Jeonghan-ssi?"ucap Baekho dengan nada yang dibuat rendah seolah-olah dia kecewa terhadap Jeonghan.

"Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan aku menganggapmu sebagai kawan ku."sinis Jeonghan..

"Oke oke.. Aku juga tidak terlalu berharap menjadi temanmu.."laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati motor hitam milik Jeonghan. "Motor mu bagus juga.. Designnya juga unik. Jeonghan-ssi, siap-siap _'say_ _goodbye'_ dengan motor kesayanganmu ini yah ."laki-laki berkulit putih ini tersenyum lebar menatap Jeonghan.

"Dan siap-siap menggesek _kartu kredit_ mu untuk membelikan ku bugati keluaran terbaru.."balas Jeonghan tak kalah sengitnya.

"Baiklah, jangan membuang waktu untuk membahas hal yang tidak penting ini Jeonghan-ah.. Kita mulai saja.. Kau masih ingat kan jalur yang akan kita lewati?" tanya Baekho.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Seingat aku mengalahkanmu dijalur yang sama Baekho-ssi.." Jeonghan menyeringai saat mendapati wajah tegang Baekho yang sepertinya sedang menahan rasa marah akibat ucapanya.

Baekho menaiki motor besarnya, dan langsung memakai helm putih hitam miliknya. Diikuti oleh Jeonghan yang juga sudah menaikki motor _'kuda'_ nya.

Keduanya menyalakan mesin motor mereka. Menstater motor kebanggaan mereka.

BRUUMMMM~~~

BRRUUUMMMM~~~

Suara mesin motor kini mulai terdengar. Dan seorang wanita seksi berdiri didepan mereka sambil membawa sapu tangan berwarna merah.

"Bersedia? Siap?" Wanita itu memberi aba-aba agar Jeonghan dan Baekho bersiap-siap dengan mesin motor mereka.

Baekho menatap Jeonghan tajam, dan begitu juga sebaliknya namun Jeonghan menatap Baekho dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"GOOOOOOOO"

Sang wanita cantik melemparkan sapu tangan itu keudara dan dengan begitu motor-motor itu dengan cepat melaju melewati start.

BRUUUMMM~~~~

BRRUUUUMMMMM~~~~~

BRRUUMMMM~~~~

Suara raungan dari mesin-mesin itu pun mulai terdengar sangat keras dan menyeramkan. Mungkin jika ada seseorang yang memiliki penyakit jantung pastinya akan langsung merenggang nyawa saat itu juga.

.

Jeonghan melajukan motornya sangat cepat untuk mengejar motor Baekho yang ada beberapa meter didepannya. Menggas motornya lebih kuat. Menajamkan penglihatannya untuk fokus pada jalan yang ada didepannya.

Sedikit lagi Jeonghan bisa menyusul namja itu. Dia semakin cepat melajukan motornya.

Hingga akhirnya Jeonghan kini yang memimpin, dia kini berada didepan Baekho. Mendahului namja berbadan besar itu.

Jeonghan tersenyum saat dia berhasil mendahului musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Baekho pun tidak ingin kalah dari bocah ingusan macam Jeonghan ini. Dia tidak menyerah dan kembali berusaha menyusul Jeonghan, melewati namja itu.

Baekho menancapkan gasnya lebih kuat lagi, mengejar Jeonghan, dan mendahului Jeonghan.

Baekho sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya, hingga kini dadanya sudah bersentuhan dengan motor bagian depannya.

Jeonghan tahu kalau Baekho ada dibelakangnya, dia berusaha melajukan motornya begitu cepat, untuk menghindari motor Baekho melewatinya.

Tapi sayang, saat dia menoleh kesebelah kanan dia melihat Baekho yang sudah serata dengannya.

Baekho memberikan wink andalanya, bermaksud untuk meremehkan Jeonghan. Setelah itu Baekho kembali melajukan motornya sangat cepat meninggalkan Jeonghan yang sedang memendam rasa kesal karna dia berhasil dilewati. Tapi jangan panggil Jeonghan kalau dia tidak melakukan perlawanan. Jeonghan pun kembali menggas motornya.

Kini mulai terjadinya saling kejar mengejar. Terkadang Baekho yang memimpin tapi tak jarang pula kalau Jeonghan yang mendahului Baekho.

Dan saat mereka melihat sebuah bendera besar berwarna biru mereka langsung tersenyum bersemangat. _'Akhirnya'_ bathin keduanya.

Bendera itu tanda garis _Finish_ , jalur yang menghentikan pertandingan balap ini.

Jeonghan hampir memimpin, namun lagi-lagi dia berhasil dilewati. Dan mereka kembali mengadu kecepatan hingga sampai ke garis finish.

Hingga akhirnya_

BRRUUMMMM~~

BRRRRUUUMMMMMMM~~~

BRUKK~~

Sebuah motor mental dengan ganasnya saat motor itu tidak berhasil melewati lubang besar yang ada dijalur itu.

Motor itu melambung tinggi bersamaan dengan orang yang mengendarai motor tersebut. Yoon Jeonghan, namja malang itu terlempar dari atas motor bugati mewahnya.

BRUKKK~~

BRUKKKK~~

Dan kini tubuh itu terpental hingga menubruk aspal panas yang baru saja dia lalui. Tubuhnya kini bagaikan boneka yang terjatuh dari lantai 12, bagaikan boneka tanpa tulang.

Dan darah segar keluar dari setiap sudut yang ada ditubuhnya.

Baekho yang mengetahui itu pun, menghentikan motornya dan memutar balik motor itu, hingga dia kembali ketempat dimana Jeonghan tergeletak tak berdaya.

Baekho turun dari motor besarnya, menghampiri Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan-ah, bangunlah.. Jeonghan-ah? Jeonghan-ah? Sadarlah" Baekho melepaskan helm yang sebagiannya sudah retak karna terbentur aspal itu dari kepala Jeonghan.

Baekho menepuk-nepuk pipi Jeonghan pelan. "Jeonghan-ah bangunlah, Sadarlah ku mohon.."

Baekho kini dapat melihat darah yang keluar dari lubang hidung, mulut dan bahkan dari kepala Jeonghan. Dia menatap panik seorang Jeonghan. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Jeonghan masih hidup atau sudah mati.

Dan panik yang begitu merajai tubuhnya menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi dari jalan sepi nan gelap ini.

Baekho sudah tidak memperdulikan jiwa keprimanusiaan didalam dirinya. Dia mendekati motornya lalu kembali melajukan motornya dengan sangat cepat.

Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang melihatnya.

Baekho meninggalkan tubuh Jeonghan sendirian ditengah malam yang sangat gelap.

"Ughh.."

.

.

.

Ini remake dari FF gue yang berjudul My Body dengan pair HunKai...

Jangan lupa dibaca n di review juga yahh jika kalian suka hehehe...

Thank you...


End file.
